Every Little Step When Fire in a Man's Heart is Out
by Clarione
Summary: Bagiku, hal ini hanya berarti satu hal, satu fakta yang sepertinya digunakan Tuhan untuk menghukum kesombonganku," Rivaille menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan dengan getir, "fakta bahwa, bahkan prajurit terkuat umat manusia sekalipun tidak dapat menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintainya,"/ CANON. RivaillePetra. M for a very slight lemon. Untuk amerta rosella.


**Attack on Titan/****進撃の巨人 ****punyanya Isayama Hajime, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dengan menulis fanfiksi ini sama sekali.**

**Buat amerta rosella, dan siapa pun yang mencintai Petra sebesar saya mencintai perempuan manis ini :')**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

* * *

"_Hey, Rivaille, katakan, apakah sekali saja kau pernah marah kepadaku,"_

_Rivaille mematung, cangkir teh miliknya tertahan di mulutnya._

"_Marah kenapa, Irvin?"_

_Irvin tersenyum pahit. "Banyak rekanmu yang mati di bawah perintahku, dan yang terakhir, tim operasional khusus, mereka mati karena keinginan sepihakku untuk memancing musuh sejati kita agar menunjukkan wajahnya. Aku menggunakan Eren sebagai pancingan, dan banyak bawahan kita sebagai tumbal, bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu mereka mati untuk alasan macam apa. Mungkin suatu saat kau juga akan mati dalam komandoku, tanpa tahu untuk tujuan apa."_

_Rivaille mendengus. "Tentu saja aku marah kepadamu, sepanjang waktu." Ia meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, "kau bersikap seperti pemimpin bertangan besi yang tidak keberatan untuk mengorbankan semua anggotamu untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Tetapi kau tahu? Aku tidak keberatan. Aku percaya kepadamu, semua orang di kesatuan kita percaya kepadamu. Aku tahu ini terdengar sinting tetapi kami semua melihatmu sebagai cahaya, walau terkadang cahaya itu membutakan. Aku membencimu, Irvin. Tetapi tidak dapat kupungkiri, aku menyandarkan semua harapanku kepadamu."_

_Irvin mengaduk isi cangkirnya. "Begitu," _

"_Aku tahu kau menyalahkan dirimu, tetapi tidak seorang pun menyalahkanmu. Rencanamu memang ekstrim, tetapi akhirnya kita bisa menangkap titan tipe wanita itu, dan bonusnya, melihat sesuatu yang tertanam di dalam dinding besar. Bagiku, hal ini hanya berarti satu hal, satu fakta yang sepertinya digunakan Tuhan untuk menghukum kesombonganku," Rivaille menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan dengan getir, "fakta bahwa, bahkan prajurit terkuat umat manusia sekalipun tidak dapat menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintainya,"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille tidak tahu benar asal dari kekuatan yang kini menopang tubuhnya, padahal luka akibat pertarungan brutal dengan titan tipe wanita masih belum pulih. Ia seolah digerakkan. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar ingin diam, tidur di ranjangnya, bermimpi. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin berkompromi dengan dunia nyata.

Api di lampu minyak yang ia pegangi sedikit bergoyang selagi ia tertatih menuruni tangga, membuat sekelilingnya menerang dan menggelap bergantian. Rivaille hampir saja tersandung tepi jubah tidurnya sendiri, tetapi keseimbangan yang ia dapatkan setelah latihan keras selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Ia masih mendapati dirinya berjalan tegak, walau terasa melayang.

Ia sampai di dasar ruangan, sangat familiar, dingin, gelap, berdinding batu ... penjara bawah tanah.

Sel dan jeruji yang ditujunya ada di ujung lorong.

Selagi berjalan, Rivaille mengenang masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ia melangkah di belakang Irvin, benar-benar merasa tidak senang, tahu benar bila dirinya tidak akan terlihat dari depan jika sosok tinggi besar itu berdiri di hadapannya._

_Komandannya memandu Rivaille melewati lorong-lorong gedung yang diperuntukkan bagi divisi paling beresiko di kemiliteran itu, Scouting Legion Headquarter di lahan terbuka Trost. Sesungguhnya, bangunan itu lebih terlihat seperti kastil kecil dibandingkan gedung layaknya fasilitas kemiliteran, tapi tidak masalah baginya, asal tempat itu bersih._

"_Kita masuk," Irvin berkata, sebelum mendorong pintu di hadapannya hingga terbuka, "ayo temui calon rekan-rekanmu."_

_Rivaille menanggapi malas, sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti apa gunanya memiliki bawahan. Di atas segalanya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Irvin memberinya posisi di kesatuan mereka, Lance Corporal, bukan jabatan main-main. Padahal yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah membunuh titan sebanyak yang ia bisa, memberi kontribusi untuk kebangkitan umat manusia, ia tidak peduli dengan jabatan apa pun yang di sandangnya selama ia bisa melakukannya._

_Mereka melangkah ke dalam ruangan kerja Irvin, dan Rivaille melihat empat prajurit tengah berbaris sejajar di balik meja kerja komandannya yang luas. Tiga dari mereka adalah lelaki berperawakan tinggi, dan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu berpostur kecil, berambut cokelat terang sebahu dan wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang cukup gila untuk mencemplungkan dirinya ke divisi yang tidak segan-segan meminta dirimu untuk mati. Contohlah Hanji, dia gila dan sama sekali tidak manis, setidaknya bagi Rivaille._

_Mereka menunjukan salute ala kemiliteran begitu Irvin dan dirinya berdiri menghadapi mereka, tetap dengan sikapnya yang tenang, dan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas._

"_Ini adalah Lance Corporal Rivaille, dialah yang akan menjadi pimpinan kalian di tim operasional khusus," Irvin berkata di sebelahnya, "berikan penghormatan, dan patuhlah terhadap pemimpin kalian, percaya kepadanya seperti kalian memercayai diri kalian sendiri!"_

_Mereka mempertegas sikap salute sebelum menjawab serempak, "YES, SIR!"_

_Saat itu, Rivaille tidak banyak berharap dari mereka. Hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sepasang mata sewarna madu yang menatapnya malu-malu._

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang sipir memberi penghormatan kepadanya, Rivaille melewati mereka sambil lalu.

Tubuhnya terasa kebas, namun batinnya berkecamuk. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk, berpusar dalam dirinya bagai satu arus gelombang yang berusaha mendobraknya dari dalam. Rivaille tahu benar bila dirinya rapuh, namun sepasang kakinya masih melangkah—

Kemudian ia berhenti, ia mati rasa.

Ia meraih jeruji di hadapannya dengan jemarinya yang semakin mengurus selama beberapa hari terakhir, kemudian mendekatkan lampu minyaknya. Ruangan di hadapannya menerang, dan sosok yang tengah tidur tenang dalam selubung kristal itu tertangkap penglihatannya.

Genggamannya pada jeruji mengerat.

.

.

.

"_KUSO!" Rivaille mendengar Gunter mengumpat, saat mereka tertinggal semakin jauh dari titan kelas lima belas meter, abnormal, yang berlari di hadapan mereka dalam kecepatan tidak wajar. Akselerasi dari kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi sama sekali bukan tandingan bagi makhluk itu. Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. Andai saja mereka dikelilingi bangunan, bukan lahan terbuka ..._

_Tanah di bawah mereka bergetar._

"_Jangan mengendur!" komando Rivaille kepada keempat bawahannya, terus memacu kudanya berlari hingga mendekati batas. Matanya menyipit, angin menampar wajahnya dengan brutal. "Pertahankan jarak, kita akan menghabisinya ketika kita mendekat!"_

"_RYOUKAI!" sahut mereka serempak._

.

.

"_Seperti itulah caranya," Rivaille berkata, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya, sementara empat anak buahnya terkapar di atas rumput, terengah-engah, dan tubuh titan buruan mereka tergeletak beberapa puluh meter di belakang, hangus. "Bagaimana caranya menangani titan di lahan terbuka. Di lanskap semacam ini penggunaan 3D Maneuver kurang begitu efektif, berbeda halnya jika kita dikelilingi gedung atau pepohonan tinggi. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah terus menjaga jarak, sedekat mungkin dengan mereka, hingga agilitas yang kita miliki bisa kita gunakan secara maksimal."_

"_Souka ..." Erd bangkit, kemudian memegangi kuncirnya, meringis. Sepertinya ia mendapat cedera yang lumayan merepotkan di bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku pernah mempelajarinya di pelatihan, bahkan mempraktekkannya dengan objek mati, tetapi menghadapi mereka, apalagi kelas abnormal, secara langsung dan jelas-jelas hidup, ternyata memang bukan masalah main-main," ia tersenyum kecut. "Tadi nyaris saja ..."_

"_Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku," Auruo menimpali, dan Rivaille masih belum mengerti mengapa cara pria berambut keriting itu berbicara terdengar begitu sama dengan dirinya. "Aku menangkapmu tepat waktu ketika dengan cerobohnya kau membiarkan kelas abnormal itu menangkap senar gear-mu, untuk kemudian mengangkatmu ke atas mulutnya yang terbuka lebar."_

"_Dan setelah itu kalian berguling-guling berbelas-belas meter di tanah, aku berani menjamin kalau Auruo sempat pingsan tadi," Petra terkekeh, dan Rivaille sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa. Ia mengumpat dalam hati._

"_Keputusan Gunter untuk memotong tendon di kakinya sudah tepat, hanya saja reaksi kalian setelahnya kurang begitu tanggap," Rivaille berkata kemudian, lebih untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari pikirannya sendiri "kemampuan titan beregenerasi itu menggelikan, dalam artian yang hebat, karena itulah kalian harus bertindak cepat sebelum mereka bisa menumbuhkan kembali kaki atau tangan mereka yang kalian potong. Setelah itu, sejauh mana kalian bisa mengeksekusi mereka benar-benar menentukan segalanya."_

_Mereka terdiam, Petra sendiri menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, terlihat benar-benar kesal, dan Rivaille tahu apa penyebabnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Annie Leonhardt," Rivaille berkata kelu, setelah sipir pemegang kunci meninggalkannya di ruangan sel itu sendirian. Tidak benar-benar sendirian, sesungguhnya. "Itu namamu ..." tambahnya, nada suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Rivaille tertawa kecil, yang sesungguhnya terdengar seperti sebuah dengusan, tidak terdengar lucu, malah terkesan pahit. Ia menunduk, rambut bagian depannya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sementara garis bibirnya melengkung, ia menyeringai. "Tidak kusangka makhluk sialan yang menyapu habis semua bawahanku adalah gadis sekecil ini, bahkan kau lebih kecil dariku, lucu, kalau tidak mau kukatakan ironis."

Rivaille mendekati selubung kristal itu perlahan, sembari mematikan semua gejolak dalam dirinya ketika melakukannya. Bukan hal yang mudah, di saat perasaan getir itu memakan segala nalar yang Rivaille miliki. Ia pun terkejut melihat dirinya belum menghajar seseorang saat ini. Ia tidak ubahnya mayat hidup, dan Rivaille menyadari hal itu.

Ia memperhatikan sosok di dalam selubung kristal, menatapnya lekat. "Kau tahu? Saat ini, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

.

.

.

.

.

_Rivaille menemukan Petra tengah mengasongkan seikat rumput ke moncong kuda hitam besar begitu dirinya memasuki bagian dalam istal, kemudian tersenyum ketika kuda itu akhirnya mengunyahnya. Ia mengusap kepala kepala hewan itu pelan._

"_Hari ini bagianmu membersihkan istal?"_

_Rivaille tidak pernah berniat mengagetkan gadis itu, tetapi reaksi Petra benar-benar di luar dugaan._

"_He-Heichou!" pekiknya. Sikap tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia berbalik menghadapi Rivaille dalam gerakan salute yang terlalu bertenaga. "Se-selamat sore!"_

_Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya ketika ketika melihat gadis itu meringis, sebegitu takutkah Petra terhadapnya?_

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Rivaille pelan._

"_Eh?" Petra terkesiap, kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "A-ah, hari ini Auruo yang bertugas membersihkan istal, aku kemari hanya untuk melihat kuda liar yang baru ditangkap Kepala Regu Ness. Katanya ia cantik, tetapi begitu aku melihatnya," Petra mengalihkan tatapannya ke kuda hitam itu kembali, "mereka salah. Kuda ini lebih dari sekedar cantik, ia mengagumkan." Mata Petra bersinar ketika mengatakannya._

"_Kau tidak takut?" tanya Rivaille kemudian. "Kuda itu masih belum jinak sepenuhnya."_

_Petra menggeleng. "Liar atau jinak, kuda adalah hewan yang lembut dan sensitif. Mereka tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi musuh manusia, mereka bukanlah makhluk yang harus kita takuti."_

_Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang kayu. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai mereka."_

_Petra menatapnya, terang-terangan tersenyum. Seketika perasaan Rivaille kacau balau. "Memangnya Heichou tidak?"_

_Rivaille menggeleng. "Aku menyukai mereka selama mereka tidak menendangku, itu saja."_

_Petra tertawa kecil. "Anda ingin menyentuh Xantos?"_

_Kerutan di dahi Rivaille semakin dalam. "Xantos? Kau menamainya dengan nama kuda perang dalam legenda?"_

_Petra mengangguk gelagapan. "Anda tidak suka?"_

_Rivaille menggeleng kecil. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku akan kontra denganmu." ujarnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan enteng, "Cuaca sedang bagus saat ini, aku ingin sekali berpatroli di sekitar HQ," Ia menggantung kata-katanya sejenak. "Mau ikut?"ajaknya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling._

"_Eh?"_

_._

_._

_Mereka menambatkan tali kekang kuda masing-masing di pagar pembatas lahan kastil, pada akhirnya patroli yang Rivaille maksud tidaklah lebih dari sekedar jalan-jalan sore. Ia dan Petra bersandar ke pagar, memperhatikan matahari yang perlahan terbenam dalam diam._

_Dengan ekor matanya, Rivaille diam-diam melirik gadis itu, melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengernyit dengan tatapan kosong, tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tahu ada yang tengah mengganggu Petra saat ini._

_Rivaille menarik napas. "Katakan saja," katanya pelan._

_Petra terburu-buru menoleh, "Eh? Ka-katakan apa, Heichou?" tanyanya gelagapan._

"_Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, dan apa yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini, kau bertingkah aneh setelah misi kita yang terakhir."_

_Petra menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga, kebiasaan yang Rivaille ketahui akan dilakukannya jika gadis itu tengah gugup. Ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya memang mustahil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari prajurit terkuat umat manusia, ya?" gadis itu membuang napas setelahnya, terdengar berat dan lelah. "Aku tengah memikirkan kembali keputusanku untuk bergabung dengan kesatuan ini, Heichou ..."_

_Rivaille mengangkat alis. "Kau menyesal?"_

_Petra menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, bergabung dengan Scouting Legion adalah impianku sejak mengikuti pelatihan. Aku merasa jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang benar-benar nyata untuk kemanusiaan dengan bergabung ke divisi ini. Aku bangga bisa bekerja sama dengan personal-personal hebat seperti Komandan Irvin dan Anda, sungguh ..._

"_Hanya saja," Petra melanjutkan, ia menunduk setelahnya, "apakah aku cukup berkontribusi untuk kesatuan ini, lebih jauh lagi, apakah aku cukup berkontribusi untuk kebangkitan umat manusia, hal itulah yang saat ini harus dipertanyakan."_

_Rivaille mengalihkan tatapannya. "Souka." Tanggapnya datar. "Jadi itu alasannya."_

_Petra mengangguk kecil. "Di misi kita yang terakhir, aku hampir saja menyebabkan rekan-rekanku tewas, semua itu karena aku tidak cukup kuat."_

_Rivaille mengingat semuanya, bagaimana Erd dan Auruo terlempar ke tanah, bagaimana Gunter melesat dan menancapkan senar 3D Maneuver-nya ke betis titan buruan mereka untuk kemudian memotong otot di atas tumit makhluk besar itu, dan menjatuhkannya. Petra hanya tinggal menebas tengkuknya, hanya saja tebasannya tidak cukup dalam, dan kelas abnormal itu menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat selama anak buahnya membetulkan formasi._

_Pada akhirnya, Rivaille harus menyelesaikannya untuk mereka._

"_Sepertinya, jika bersama dengan anda, kami tidak perlu takut dengan apa pun." Rivaille kembali melirik Petra, gadis itu kini tenga menatapnya. "Tetapi, rasanya sangat salah jika kami terus berpikiran seperti itu, terus bermanja-manja kepadamu, Heichou. Anda adalah pimpinan kami, bukan pelindung yang harus selalu menjauhkan kami dari bahaya setiap waktu." Petra menarik napas. "Komandan Irvin memercayakan tugas ini kepada kami, untuk menjadi tangan kananmu, dan sepertinya aku gagal melakukannya."_

_Rivaille masih mendengarkan._

"_Apakah aku yang seperti ini pantas untuk berada di sisimu, Heichou? Aku lemah, mungkin sebaiknya aku__—__"_

"_Kuat atau lemah sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," Rivaille menukas, menatap balik Petra tepat di mata, "Kami memang membutuhkan petarung, tetapi bukanlah kekuatan yang menjadikan seseorang petarung, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali mengenal Irvin._

"_Irvin tidak pernah beromong besar setiap kali ia berpidato di hadapan lulusan pelatihan, di setiap angkatan, selama waktu delapan tahun ini. Ia selalu membeberkan semua resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan jika bergabung dengan kesatuannya. Dan apakah lulusan terkuat tertarik?" Rivaille mendengus setelahnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tidak. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berakhir menjadi salah satu Polisi Militer, hidup aman di wilayah dalam, melayani raja." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kau pikir siapa saja yang bertahan dan tidak melangkahkan kakinya sejengkal pun setelah Irvin selesai dengan pidatonya?"_

_Petra terkesima, ia tahu persis jawabannya. "Para pemberani ..."_

_Rivaille melangkah mendekati Petra, untuk kemudian menepuk kepala gadis itu begitu ia mendapatkannya, membiarkan tangannya berlama-lama menyentuh helaian-helaian keemasan di puncak kepala Petra. "Beranilah, tegarlah, hanya itulah yang saat ini bisa kita lakukan," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu, "Jika kau ingin menjadi kuat, maka berusahalah hingga kau mencapai batasanmu sendiri."_

_Petra menurunkan garis tatapannya, memandang tanah, kemudian menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "Yes, Sir ..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Rivaille tidak memercayai ini, ia melawan titan di wilayah mereka sendiri, bukan di luar dinding._

_Ia telah menjatuhkan sepasang titan kelas tujuh dan sepuluh meter saat itu, memacu 3D Maneuver-nya dan melesat di antara bangunan-bangunan terbengkalai di distrik Karanese. Ia cepat dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan, dan menghabisi sepasang titan lain yang menghalangi jalannya._

_Ia menemukan Erd dan Gunter berjibaku di atas atap bangunan peribadatan, dan Auruo menangani kelas tiga meter di bawah mereka. Ada yang salah, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Petra._

"_ERD!" Rivaille memanggil ketika dirinya menginjak tepi atap, kemudian berlari ke arah mereka. "Di mana Petra?"_

_Erd melompat mundur, menghampiri Rivaille. "Dia menghalau satu abnormal ke utara, Sir, sendirian!" _

_Bukan berita yang bagus, Rivaille merasa perutnya seolah diremas setelah mendengarnya._

"_Aku percayakan yang ada di sini kepada kalian," ia berkata di samping Erd, "berusahalah agar tidak terbunuh."_

"_RYOUKAI!"_

_Rivaille menekan pemicu di gagang pedangnya, sedetik kemudian ia telah melesat di antara bangunan kembali, berlomba dengan waktu. _

Petra ...

_Rivaille mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala arah, tidak ada Petra, atau siapa pun, selain kota mati._

Petra ... Petra ..., Petra, Petra, Petra!

_Ia disergah perasaan abstrak namun terasa tidak asing , perasaan yang Rivaille sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali merasakannya. Ia merasa takut, Rivaille terkejut sendiri mendapati dirinya merasa takut, dan ini karena Petra. Ia tidak akan merasa lebih baik sebelum dirinya menemukan Petra._

Petra..._ Ia mengingat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian memacu dirinya lebih cepat__—_

_Ia mendengar ledakan, sebelum bangunan yang terletak beberapa belas meter di hadapannya rubuh__—_

_Petra terlihat berlutut di antara reruntuhan._

_._

_._

_Ia meraih petra, kemudian berlutut bersama gadis itu ketika ia mendapatkannya. Rivaille melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar, ia menunduk. Semua sumbat dalam diri Rivaille seolah lepas ketika merasakan gadis itu bernapas dalam dekapannya, seolah darahnya mengalir kembali. _

"_Petra, ini aku ..." Rivaille berbisik di leher gadis itu. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, gadis tolol? Itu ceroboh sekali, menggunakan dirimu untuk menghalau titan, jangan lakukan itu lagi!"_

"_Heichou ..." Petra berkata pelan, nyaris tanpa nyawa. "Aku berhasil ...," tambahnya, kemudian menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejatuhan Dinding Maria, dan akhirnya aku menjadi cukup kuat."_

_Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian melirik arah belakangnya. Ia melihat tubuh titan yang menghangus bersandar ke sisa fondasi bangunan yang masih berdiri. Ia mengernyit. "Kau menghabisinya?"_

"_Ha'i!" jawab Petra lirih, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, bahwa Petra merasa puas. "Akhirnya aku cuku kuat, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu bagi kesatuan ini, aku bisa berkontribusi bagi kebangkitan umat manusia, dan ...," Petra meraih sisi wajah Rivaille, menarik perhatian pria itu kembali kepadanya, "aku cukup kuat untuk terus berada di sisimu, Heichou ..."_

_Rivaille tercekat, ia seolah terhipnotis untuk terus mencari mata Petra, seolah tidak pernah cukup untuk melihat apa yang selalu terpancar dari dalamnya._

_Rivaille meraihnya kembali, mendekapnya lebih erat._

_._

_._

_Rivaille membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, ia menyukai bagaimana sinar rembulan terpantul dengan sempurna di kulit putih Petra, membuatnya terlihat bersinar walaupun ruangan di sekeliling mereka temaram._

"_Heichou ..." Petra mendesiskan namanya__, terdengar begitu merdu bagi Rivaille, membuatnya semakin terpacu untuk menyesap semua aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang Petra, menciumi setiap lekuk yang terbentuk di tulang-tulangnya yang halus, sementara dirinya berusaha untuk membuat penyatuannya dengan Petra berlangsung selembut mungkin, ia ingin membahagiakan gadis itu, ia ingin Petra terus mengingat apa yang tengah berlangsung saat ini. Ia ingin Petra hanya membayangkan dirinya, hanya dirinya._

"_Heichou, kau menyiksaku ..." Petra melengkungkan tubuhnya begitu Rivaille menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam dirinya, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menyusup ke bagian belakang tubuh gadis itu, menjalin jemarinya di punggungnya, mengangkat Petra untuk semakin mendekat dengan dirinya. Rivaille ingin mereka tak berjarak. Demi Tuhan, Rivaille juga tersiksa saat ini. "Jangan berhenti, Heichou, jangan berhenti ..."_

"_Tatap aku," Rivaille berbisik di telinga Petra, "tolong tatap aku saat aku melakukannya ..."_

_Petra mengangkat kedua lengannya, menyusuri sisi wajah Rivaille dengan ujung jemarinya, ia melakukannya perlahan, untuk kemudian berakhir di bagian belakang kepala Rivaille, menyisipkan jemarinya di helaian-helaian gelap milik pria itu. Petra mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Ha'i ..."_

_Mereka terus bergerak, seirama, saling mengenal sikap tubuh masing-masing. Satu sama lain dibanjiri peluh. Hingga akhirnya petra mendesahkan namanya panjang, dan mereka jatuh bersamaan ke bentangan kain satin di bawah mereka, masih saling menatap ._

_Petra masih belum melepaskan wajah Rivaille, ia menatapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Heichou, sejak dulu, semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu, terus mencintaimu hingga saat ini, akan terus mencintaimu hingga kapan pun, sangat-sangat mencintaimu hingga—"_

_Rivaille membungkam Petra dengan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan irama memabukan, rasanya ia tidak bisa terus bertahan jika Petra melanjutkan kata-katanya, kata-kata yang mampu jantung Rivaille berpacu dan berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengarnya, membuat berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dan berkembang dalam dirinya hingga ia merasa akan meledak jika ia terus membiarkannya. Ia lemah, dan Petra adalah kelemahannya._

_Ia melepas ciuman mereka begitu paru-parunya menagih udara, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah wajah Petra yang manis, terlihat merona dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. "Jangan besar kepala," Rivaille berkata di atasnya, "aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, lagi pula," Rivalle menyeringai, dan Petra gelagapan karenanya, "aku masih belum selesai."_

_._

_._

_Ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati ruangannya telah terang. Ia terbangun ketika merasakan sisi tubuhnya hampa, seharusnya Petra berbaring di sana._

_Rivaille menghembuskan napasnya ketika menangkap sosok Petra yang tengah duduk di meja tulisnya di sisi jendela. Gadis itu mengenakan salah satu kemeja tidur Rivaille. Ia mendengus. Bahkan pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Petra, gadis—Rivaille mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menyebut Petra gadis setelah malam ini—itu begitu kecil. Ia mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu akan hal itu, setelah ini. Mungkin menyuruhnya untuk mengkonsumsi lebih banyak daging. Ia tahu daging sangat bernilai di masa sekarang, tetapi ia tidak keberatan untuk menggali tabungannya lebih dalam agar Petra sedikit berisi._

"_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Heichou?"_

_Rivaille tersentak—tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar menunjukkannya—begitu mendapati Petra kini menoleh ke arah Rivaille melewati bahunya, memandangnya dengan tatapan menelisik, mata Petra memicing._

"_Coba tebak sendiri," katanya, tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. "Kira-kira apa yang tengah aku pikirkan saat ini?"_

_Petra berdecak sembari menutupi tubuh dengan tangannya, wajahnya merona. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang Heichou pikirkan ..." katanya, kemudian terburu-buru berbalik dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya._

_Rivaille mengangkat alis dengan geli._

_Ia meraih celananya yang tersampir di ujung tempat tidur, kemudian memakainya sebelum dirinya menghampiri Petra, duduk di samping gadis itu untuk memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menulis laporan?" tanyanya dari atas bahu Petra. _

_Petra menggeleng. "Bukan, aku sedang menulis surat," ia tersenyum ketika menatap balik Rivaille, "untuk Ayahku."_

"_Tidak bisakah menulis suratnya besok saja? Kau harus tidur."_

"_Tidak bisa, aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang agar bisa menitipkannya kepada kurir besok, Ayah tidak suka kalau aku terlambat memberinya kabar, katanya itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak."_

_Petra mengucapkannya dengan begitu ringan, namun hati Rivaille terasa dicengkeram ketika mendengarnya. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di perut Petra, dan melesakkan wajahnya lebih dalam di bahu wanitanya._

"_Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, dan kuharap kau tidak marah jika aku mengatakannya." Bisiknya kemudian._

"_Eh? Mengatakan apa?"_

_Rivaille menghela napas panjang. "Mundurlah dari Kemiliteran, dan kembalilah ke kampung halamanmu."_

_Sesuai dugaannya, Petra bereaksi keras terhadap ucapannya. Tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang, dan ia mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Rivaille. Ia mengunci Petra dengan dekapannya, membuat wanitanya tidak beranjak sedikit pun. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam," ujar Rivaille lirih. "Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu tetap aman."_

_Petra bungkam setelahnya, sebelum ia menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "Heichou, apa kau pikir saat ini kita memiliki tempat yang benar-benar aman? Sekalipun itu rumah kita sendiri?"_

_Rivalle membatu. Ia pun ragu dengan jawaban yang saat ini melintas di kepalanya._

"_Bahkan dinding yang dibangun dengan mandat Tuhan pun bisa ditembus, kejatuhan Dinding Maria memberitahu kita segalanya." Petra melanjutkan, getir. "Dan perlindungan macam apa yang bisa ditawarkan sebuah rumah? Sebutkan satu saja tempat yang kau anggap aman, dan jika memang ada, kau boleh mengirimku ke sana."_

_Rivaille kehilangan kata-kata, dirinya membenarkan apa pun yang dikatakan Petra barusan. "Maaf," ia berbisik, "maaf, aku benar-benar putus asa, saat ini hanya keselamatanmulah yang benar-benar kupedulikan."_

_Petra mengubah posisi tubuhnya, kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Rivaille. "Heichou," ia tersenyum sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Rivaille, "aku akan baik-baik saja," ia menurunkan lengannya ke dada Rivaille, merasakan jantung pria itu berdetak di tangannya. Petra menurunkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi bahu Rivaille, mencari ketenangan di sana. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa berkata hal sekejam itu? Aku menunggumu di rumah, dan kau pergi berekspedisi, tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulang, tidak tahu apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak. Dan karena bosan menunggu akhirnya aku tertarik kepada lelaki lain, kemudian menikah dengannya." Petra merasa tubuh Rivaille menegang setelahnya, ia terkekeh sebelum kembali serius dan melanjutkan. "Atau justru mati karena menahan rindu terhadap orang yang dicintainya, atau lebih mengerikan lagi, gila karena tidak bisa bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Kau tega membiarkanku berakhir seperti itu, Heichou?"_

_Rivaille mengecup puncak kepala Petra. "Tentu saja tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, percayalah kepadaku." Petra mengambil napas, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Rivaille sekali lagi. "Kita semua akan mati, Heichou, itu adalah hal yang pasti. Aku akan mati, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu tujuan mengapa aku harus mati. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin menghabiskan setiap detik yang diberikan kepadaku bersamamu, hanya itulah yang saat ini bisa kulakukan."_

_Rivaille balas menggenggam lengan mungil di dadanya, kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka, satu sama lain terpejam, merasakan kehadiran masing-masing._

"_Aku akan melindungimu," Rivaille berikrar kepada dirinya sendiri, "aku bersumpah aku akan melindungimu walaupun itu berarti nyawaku harus kuberikan untuk membayarnya."_

"_Aku juga," Rivaille membuka mata, ia melihat wajah Petra yang kini basah karena air matanya telah tumpah. "Aku akan melindungimu, Heichou, sekuat yang aku bisa."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tetapi nyatanya kehidupan memiliki keinginannya sendiri, dan ia berdiri berseberangan dengan Rivaille._

_Ia melihat Gunter mati,_

_Ia melihat Erd dan Auruo mati,_

_Ia melihat Petra mati ..._

_Dan Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya, selain memacu 3D Maneuvernya dan melesat di antara pepohonan Hutan Raksasa. Ia tahu tujuannya, tetapi rasanya ia tidak sedang pergi ke mana pun._

_Heichou ..._

Hentikan ...

_Aku mencintaimu, Heichou ..._

Kumohon, hentikan ...

_Heichou, maafkan aku, selamat tinggal ..._

Sialan ...

_Ia melihatnya, sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memakai emblem sayap kebebasan di jubah hijaunya, terlihat begitu kehilangan akal mengejar sosok besar di hadapan mereka, Rivaille menyejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu._

"_Teman, mundurlah untuk saat ini," katanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille membuka mata, merasakan napasnya tidak beraturan setelahnya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari selubung kristal yang memisahkannya dari gadis berambut pirang di dalamnya.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut dengan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, mengerang tertahan, sebelum ia bisa menguasai diri dan berdiri tegak kembali.

"Lucu sekali," ujarnya pelan "fakta bahwa kau adalah objek penelitian Hanji yang berharga, adalah satu-satunya yang menyebabkan aku belum membunuhmu saat ini juga." Rivaille mendecih. "Ini menyiksa, asal kau tahu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Ia menyerah dan menelan kemarahannya bulat-bulat. "Ini membuang-buang waktu, aku selesai," katanya, kemudian berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu sel yang terbuka. "Tetapi, di saat ketika akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap pengecut, datanglah kepadaku, katakan semua hal yang mendasarimu melakukan segalanya, dan kita lihat apakah aku cukup baik hati untuk mengampunimu."

Ia mengayun pintu sel hingga menutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

A/N: ini buat kamu, Nes, semoga ga mengecewakan, hehe... maaf kalau Rivaille-nya terkesan OOC, dan feelnya ga dapet sama sekali :')

Apa pun itu, kritik dan saran masih saya nanti.

Salam,

Clarione.


End file.
